notimetoexplainfandomcom-20200214-history
Present You
Present You is the main protagonist of No Time To Explain. Information Present You was most likely a very normal person until the events of the game. He wears a brown-green-like shirt and black pants. At the start of the game, he gets his beam cannon. Present You rarely talks, often only making faces while being completely quiet. Appearances Flash Game Present You is dancing in his house when Future You busts through the wall. As Future You attemps to explain, he is taken by the Alien Crab. Present You then picks up the beam cannon that Future You dropped, and chases after the crab to rescue himself. He eventually reaches the crab as he dodges its attacks as well as laser blasts from the crab's spaceship, and manages to destroy the spaceship. He is then sent back in time by Future You to where Future You came through the wall, although Present You forgot that the crab was coming, and was then taken himself, causing the events to loop. No Time To Explain Season 1 - Level 1 Present You is dancing in his house when Future You busts through the wall. As Future You attemps to explain, he is taken by the Alien Crab. Present You then picks up the beam cannon that Future You dropped, and chases after the crab to rescue himself. While chasing after himself, the chase goes through multiple different timelines until finally reaching the outside of his house, but where the sky is red. There, he watches as the crab and his future self is taken into the spaceship, and he then proceeds to destroy the spaceship's engines while dodging laser blasts and missiles fired from the ship. He destroys the ship as it crashes, but the Alien Crab then emerges from the ground, attacking him with claw swipes and a form of cluster bombs fired into the air. The crab is eventually defeated, and Future You comes out of a shell, sending you back in time to where Future You came through the wall. Present You realizes that the crab is conibg just in time to jump away, as he makes a hasty decision to kick his past self into the claw of the crab. Season 1 - Level 2 Present you chases after a shark which has taken a light blue version of Future You through various timelines. Season 1 - Level 3 Present You is still continuing the chase from the previous level, when he is suddenly knocked off the level by a car, from which Shotgun You comes out along with some fans. Present You is not seen for the rest of the level. Season 1 - Level 4 Present You is still chasing the shark from the previous two levels, when he at last gets to confront the shark. The fight happens on 3 rowboats in the water between 2 buildings, with a ship named the S.S. Easter Egg Text in the background. Present You dodges the jumping shark, as well as bombs dropped by it, until he eventually destroys the shark's tail, revealing it to be a sharktopus. He continues to avoid tentacle stabs, bites, and bombs from the sharktopus until it seemingly is defeated, although a spaceship appears to abduct Present You before anything else can be done. Season 1 - Level 5 Present You finds himself inside the spaceship that abducted him in the previous level as he travels through the spaceship, when he eventually finds the Alien Crab from the first level, holding Future You, and going up into an unknown round object. He manages to destroy the round object, only to reveal a glowing orb inside it, which is hastily covered by a shield. Present You destroyes the shield multiple times, dodging missiles fired by a spider robot at the same time. The ship is falling apart on the inside as the orb stops glowing and falls to the ground, just as Future You and a man with a jet pack appear and teleport away with him. The ship is then Seen crashing, as it is revealed that it was in fact the ship from the first level, with the past Present You being shown as the crab emerges from the ground. Season 1 - Level 6 Present You, Future You, and Jetpack Guy teleport above a city, with Jetpack Guy carrying both others. The city is somewhere during "20XX". Present You demands to know what is going on, but Future You is grabbed by a jet dinosaur before he can say anything. Present You and Jetpack Guy fly after the dinosaur, fighting other robotic dinosaus through the level, and eventually reach the dinosaur's nest, where 2 baby dinosaurs and Future You are calling for the jet dinosaur like baby birds. Future You says that you are "Excactly where you need to be", but before he can finish what he is saying, the jet dinosaur appears, scaring Present You to fall off the cliff, as Future You begins to "Act natural" with the baby dinosaurs again. Season 1 - Level 7 (Final season level) present you falls into a big cave, in which he has go several times set himself on fire to burn wood bloxking his way. In the last part of the cave, he confronts a drill-mole with laser eyes, and in the battle, he dodges it while forcing back eye lasers from the mole to eventually blow up it's head, while also avoiding contact with lava appearing mid-battle. The headless mole falls to the floor, and then inflates to explode and make a hole in the wall. On the other side of the wall is a large room with a giant vault door. To open the vault, 2 buttons must be pressed on the same time. Present You stands on one and shoots the other, which triggers a large amount of doors and locks opening, eventually lifting the entire wall and the vault away. Cloning vats then appear, as a silhouette inside one is seen falling to the floor and getting up. The vat then opens, and out comes a man with a beard, holding a red beam cannon, who says he is "You from the EVIL future!". He then knocks out Present You with a punch to the face as he runs around laughing while the screen fades to black. Season 2 - Level 1 Present You wakes up wearing a straightjacket in what appears to be his house. As he walks outside, he finds himself inside a large padded room. He also uses a strange new power that allows him to fling himself in any direction. After making his way throught the faility and avoiding dangerous electric objects, Future You and Jetpack Guy appear, grabbing Present You and warping into your house in the present. After arriving in your house, Future You shoves Present You into the wall and punches him in the face. Future You explains that you let their "evil clone" free, and that he is now sending back monsters in all timelines to kill the Yous. Before he can finish what he is saying, a green Future You appears, but is grabbed by a mysterious dark tentacle. Future You and Jetpack Guy then chase after the monster as Present You grabs his beam cannon. Trivia *Present You's house in the full game has a second floor window, yet the house is only one big room. *When Present You is burning from fire or stomach acids, his head spins around. An unlockable hat is also his spinning head. Category:You Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased